


I want to be your hime

by Yuurixvq



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Tsunade gets scared, kinda angsty?, tsunade saves jiraiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurixvq/pseuds/Yuurixvq
Summary: By the magic of fanfic, A team of shinobi find jiraiya, and Tsunade is left with healing him
Relationships: Jiraiya & Tsunade (Naruto), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 21





	I want to be your hime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I thought off while resting. Also technically first time writing angst.

Tsunade sat at her desk, Waiting, When will he come back. Should she have let him go? All she could do is hope he comes back alive. Signing papers. _how can I work when all I can think about is Jiraiya?.massaging_ her temples as she went back to work.

A few days passed, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried, he said he'll be back, that it wouldn't be a problem for him. He was strong, could it be he lost? No, she had to believe in him more. 

_W-what did he say…?_ She looked at the frog in front of her, as tears threatened to leave her eyes. He died, it was her fault. She was the reason again. Wiping the tears with her sleeve, she looked at shizune. “Send a search team for him now!” She had to try saving him. She wished for a miracle, that they'll find him before he's completely gone.

Blood. She smelt blood. A strong scent actually. She stood up from her desk, opening the door leading to the outside of her office. Walking towards the scent as it grew stronger. She looked at the messed up body in front of her, holding in her nausea. Her face paling at the sight of _his_. Her fear of blood slowly coming back. Checking his pulse, it was still there, but weak, too weak. 

She ordered the team to get him to the hospital, following them. Her body threatened to give in at any moment. She ripped open his shirt, as she pumped in chakra. She wouldn't let the same mistake happen again. She will **not** let anyone she cares about die again. She wanted to see him smile again, hang out with him again, talk to him again. She loved when he called her hime, because when he did, he meant it. She wanted her to call her that again, and again, and again. He doesn't deserve to die now, not after he was the only thing she had. She made too many mistakes, yet he always forgave her, he protected the village more than anyone. Yeah, he was a pervert and all but, he was a true hero. Her tears returned to her eyes, as they started dripping down. _His pulse..still isn't strong enough_ . She cut a small slit, as she entered her hand in his body, forcing his heart to work properly. _K_ _ami please...let him live.._ She breathed in, as their mouths connected. Breathing in and out, until his breathing stabilized. Tsunade got out her hand, closing up the slit. She continued pumping chakra, praying silently. Her memories replaying. He was her closest friend, He didn't leave her side. She wasn't going to let him leave her so easily. 

She sighed in relief, the bleeding had finally stopped. She started stitching up any wounds left, wrapping all the others. Doing as many surgeries as needed.. Healing his crushed bones as best as she could. This was the longest it ever took her to heal someone, this was her biggest achievement. She was somehow able to save him in time. She took a damp towel as she started wiping blood off him, his face becoming clearer than before. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, feeling his warmth that started to return to hIs body. She looked at the place his arm belonged, she could try to make him a prosthetic, it isn't a big problem. She allowed the other medics to finally come in again, moving him into a room. She grabbed a chair placing it next to his bed as she held on to his remaining hand. Watching his peaceful face before she slept as well.

* * *

Jiraiya opened his eyes, he was sure he died the moment he drowned. He looked at the ceiling, before looking around him. Noticing Tsunade, he held onto his hand, her face stained with dried tears, looking the most exhausted _. Did she..?_ he smiled, she really was the best medic. He let go of her hand, sitting up, as he looked at her face. It sparkles under the sunlight, making her look more goddess like she could ever be. He smiled at the girl who his heart belonged to. 

Her eyes flattering open. Her light brown eyes staring at his grey ones. "You saved me, didn't you?” she smiled, “what could I say...I couldn't let you die” Tsunade sighed at her feelings. She sat up and sat at his bed's edge. She took his face in her hands, before Kissing him lightly. “Huh? And what's this? Did _t_ _he_ tsunade fall in love with me?” she giggled, “Actually, I believe I've had these feelings longer than I knew, I just shut them away” as she went in for another kiss, his lips warmer than they were yesterday. “ **Jiraiya...I want to your hime** ”

“You've always been my hime, even when you rejected me” “How come you're so cheesy, even though the only thing you write about is romance?” “What can I say? I'm full of surprises” As she looked at his smile, adoring it in every way. “Oh kami, I really love your smile” “so do i” she leaned in for another kiss. 

“ I Promise to love you, forever, you pervert” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay happy end. Hope you liked this short story★ Feed me comments and kudos!


End file.
